The present invention relates to solar energy collectors and more particularly to a novel solar energy collector assembly adapted to accommodate collector tubes of varying lengths and/or designs, thereby enabling the fabrication of a solar energy collector system having an energy capacity to suit the requirements of the particular application.
Solar energy collector systems are presently increasing in popularity and importance due to the increasing emphasis on fuel and energy conservation.
Solar energy collectors are typically comprised of tubular members coated along one surface thereof in order to absorb heat energy from the sun's rays. Heat transfer is typically accomplished by passing a fluid such as water through the solar collectors and one of the manifolds into a fluid heat exchanger through a suitable conduit. Heat energy is extracted at the heat exchanger and the cooled and/or replenished fluid is then returned through a return conduit and the remaining manifold to be reintroduced into the solar collectors.
Since solar energy collectors of the type described hereinabove are typically mounted outdoors in order to take full benefit of the available solar energy, the apparatus must be rugged in design.
Exposure to the environment typically results in accumulation of polluting matter and other particulate which has a tendency to degrade the heating efficiency. In addition, harmful minerals and other constituents in the heat exchange fluid lead to accumulation of other harmful deposits in solar collectors requiring periodic maintenance.
Present day systems suffer from the disadvantages of being either difficult or impossible to disassemble, service and reassemble and to provide the simple and yet rugged design requirements necessary for continuous operation at high efficiency levels.